Air guns are small arms, such as air pistols or rifles, that are commonly used for hunting, recreational shooting (known as plinking), and competitive shooting, such as field target events. Unlike conventional firearms that fire projectiles using chemical or explosive reactions, air guns utilize mechanically pressurized air or gas to propel projectiles (e.g., pellets or small balls called “BBs”). For instance, air guns, such as spring-piston air guns, use a mechanical means (e.g., a spring and piston) to compress air within a cylinder. When released the compressed air causes the projectile to be launched or otherwise propelled from the barrel of the air gun. Other air gun designs, such as compressed-gas guns or pneumatic air guns, utilize prefilled removable gas cylinders or an internal reservoir containing air pressurized by an on-board pump. In such instances, the internally stored pressurized air or gas (e.g., CO2) is the source of energy to propel the projectile.